This project includes three components - Health Interview Survey - Health Manpower Inventories - Health Facilities Inventories. The Health Interview Survey will estimate known health problems, health services received, and services desired but not received by the people of Tennessee. An adaptation of the package "Health Survey" developed by National Center for Health Statistics will be used. The Health Manpower Inventory will determine basic demographic characteristics of the licensed health manpower in Tennessee. The information will be collected in connection with licensing and renewal procedures. The Health Facilities Inventory will determine basic information on licensing health facilities in Tennessee. The information will be collected as a requirement of health facilities licensing. Findings from the three components will be combined in order to determine areas of greatest unmet health needs and to assist in planning for the delivery of health services.